Stains of the Soul
by lovey kagome
Summary: The earth should not have to suffer through Naraku again. Enma has yet to learn that some people don't deserve a second chance. Running away isn't an option anymore. What eles is there to do but fight until your very end? Not much. INUYYH


_One_

I never really wanted anything to be this way I just wanted ... peace and quiet. Sometime to think to myself, but I guess I should have paid more attention to the jewel quest. It wasn't like I didn't want to keep going it's just that I wanted everything to be over with.

I always wanted to be a super hero when I was a little girl, I never really thought it would be so hard.

Now I'm having dreams of just being a normal girl. I hear the line_ seize every chance you have and go for it_, well i guess thatmay be mymain mistake.

I was just too naive to figure out how the world really works, and I was badly punished for it.

I'm not going to grief anymore on what happened that day, we all four of as know that it will forever haunt us, but we keep it in the very back of our heart hoping that one day the pain would go away.

It's funny the four of us, Shippo was adopted into a real kitune family where he could really learn about his race and train his abilitys.

We occationly visite him, now that everything is 'peaceful again' ha the four of us ... the friend ship we had was still here, we all are together for each other.

But there is a strange bitterness in the air when every it snowed...it caused so many things to reserface and haunt us. To much about our past ...to much suffering.

No one really knows why we're were so hurt that day, each of us had been hurt one way or another, but we are all respecful about the topic, we all know something happened to each one of us that has made us unable to even talk about it.

Funny how things all began with a single hanyou and a miko falling in love, the forbidden fruit that they dared to eat. I want blame them but I can't. After all I also fell in love with the same Hanyou.

Of course our legend was famous, everyone thought it was a legend, they thought people cannot suffer so much and be still perfectally sane.

Well we're sane, sane and healthy. More than willing to put the past behind us, but we knew that one day we have to face the person that had made our lives completly and utterly like a nightmare.

We just weren't really sure when, thats why we trained, trained hard. Everyday from the end of that legendary battle. Running away sounds like a way out but it doesn't work. It's no an option anymore. This is undeniable.

Promising each other that we'd face everything together, I could never really kill good and misjudged demons but if I could fell any evil from it I would kill it in an instant no matter what class demon it is.

The only thing I couldn't kill was him because of his human blood. and I hate myself for it.

We all just wantedfreedom from the world we were trapped in. We build astrongempire of demon slayers, and people with spirtual powers, it seem that everything we do is underground.

We don't worry about money, Reikai's got that covered, they owe us the globe.

We completed our training, we are now leading the people who live on the streets everywhere with powers to war. They, like us has nothing to lose.

But we have something to gain, satisfatory of Naraku's death.

We were all trapped, trapped aginst the world we live in now, won't someone save us from this dark place.

Even though we killed and we shed blood upon the earth tainting it more than it already is. Haven't we done that to rid the world of the taint?

Do we even deserve a second chance?

If Naraku does then why shouldn't we. He has more crimes than than us haven't he?

* * *

"You don't deserve a second chance for what you have done." Kurama's eyes narrowed at the man begging at his knees. Blood red tears poured out of the mans eyes in a pitiful attempt to surface some kind of pity from the unemotional emerald eyes.

"But my lord.." not another word came from that pair of lips as his death is sealed silently. Kurama ran a hand through his blood red hair and looked away from the man.

Killing a crimial is supposed to be satisfying not heartwreching. King Enma just had to promote them and make them almost gods didn't he. Is was so much easier when it was just do the job free, self from debt, and be free once again.

How are you suppose to say no to the god of the underworld. Silently without a sound plants surrounded the body at his feet with acid and the body melted away like water.

The man had a chance to fix his ways but he chose to continue his sins. Isn't that what he and Hiei are doing. charged because of mass murder and thiefs. Yet here they are still murdering and stealing but is supposibly doing good. Isn't it just a swich who you are working for. Killing is still killing. The blood still stains the hands and the pained screames is still heard.

Why are they the lucky ones who get to be let free of the charges of murder? Simple because they are one of the few who can do it without to much guilt. So now they are the good fighters when they are still the ones doing the killing. How strange is that.

The man beside him shook his head in disgust. "This gang of theifs are just too amature. Why didn't they just give up." The voice belonged to Yusuke their unoffical leader of the team. The man who didn't find out about his powers unti the age of fourteen and still is a stranger to the world of demons no matter how you look at it.

He didn't ever see the demon deceptions at full mode as of yet. But he will. And it will be crule. He has a good soul that has been tainted with all the blood that he shed. No one forgives the ones that kill even for a good cause. Because from the killed point of view, they were the villans and they were the people that should doe a painful death instead.

Kawabara the most ignorant one on the group. He doesn't even know the begining on how the world is crule yet he can stand the presure of finding out. Sometimes Kurama envy the denseness and wish that he too can see none of people's real intentions.

Hiei the one that has suffered so much in his whole life. Hiei was a powerful dark demon that you just can't claim to know. His past is full of painful experiences that shaped the demon into a heartless killer that has no mercy. The only one who understands him. Why they can both kill without blinking an eyelash of sympathy.

If they even as much as blinked in sympathy in their childhood. They would have never blinked again.

The four spirt warriors retured to the human world and resigned to their cover lives. How long have they been the one that has always stood out. They can never fit in can they.

From the moment the barriers were in place the humans forgot about the demon race. Beliving that they are safe from the creatures that kill.

Now they have spread the world of their machinary. Things has gotten dark even in the human race.

A man knocked over a cup of coffee in the cafe Kurama was sitting at. Glancing over the top of his book he watched with veiled eyes as the brown seeped into the delicate white table cloth.

It was going stain. Not really noticable but it's going to stain for a very very long time.

* * *

TBC


End file.
